


Do You Remember?

by Gnothi Seauton (safiradh)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safiradh/pseuds/Gnothi%20Seauton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝Kita putus saja. Aku mencintai orang lain, Kyungsoo.❞</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. everybody's gotta learn sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. I made no profit from this fanfiction.

 

  

“Kita putus saja.”

Do Kyungsoo cukup yakin dengan kesehatan telinganya selama ini, tapi untuk pertama kalinya ia berharap bahwa pendengarannya kali ini salah. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, matanya membulat, dan kata yang sanggup terucap hanyalah, “ _Mwo_?”

“Aku mencintai orang lain, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi.”

Orang di hadapannya ini, Kim Jongin, yang berstatus sebagai pacarnya—oh, sekarang mantan pacar, ya?—selama lima bulan terakhir memang memiliki kesan dingin pada awalnya. Tapi saat ini rasanya Kyungsoo seperti berhadapan dengan orang asing.

Mereka sekarang berada di halaman belakang sekolah, bel pulang baru saja berbunyi dan Jongin langsung mendatangi kelasnya untuk mengajaknya bicara. Saat itu Kyungsoo pikir pembicaraan yang dimaksud adalah ajakan kencan untuk malam minggu nanti, dan ia sudah langsung merasa girang.

Tapi yang terjadi malah begini. _Ouch_.

Jongin bukannya dingin atau kejam, Kyungsoo sudah mengenalnya untuk tahu bahwa pemuda itu memang memiliki mata yang sayu dan ekspresi datar. Tapi cara Jongin memandangnya sekarang terasa menyakitkan. Tidak ada rasa sesal atau sedih yang terpancar sama sekali, hanya wajah datarnya yang biasa.

Tidak bisakah ia setidaknya pura-pura bersedih?

Kyungsoo menyadari tubuhnya agak gemetar untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui pasti. Ia menggigit bibir, mencoba bereaksi sesuatu atas kata-kata Jongin barusan. Kyungsoo mencoba memancing emosi dalam dirinya, entah itu amarah atau tangisan atau bentakan. Apa pun. Tapi pikirannya saat ini kosong hingga emosinya rasanya mati.

Suaranya bergetar ketika bertanya, “Siapa orang itu?”

Ia berhak untuk tahu. Kyungsoo bersikap kalem dari tadi, tapi ia berhak mendapat jawaban. Walau mungkin itu juga tidak penting lagi karena mengetahui siapa orang yang dicintai Jongin tidak akan mengubah fakta bahwa mereka kini sudah putus. Jongin lebih mencintai orang itu.

Apa Jongin bahkan pernah mencintainya selama lima bulan hubungan mereka terjalin?

Itu juga rasanya tidak penting lagi. Ia mungkin tidak akan suka jawabannya.

Jongin menghela napas sebelum menjawab, dan untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melihat ada sinar cerah di matanya ketika ia menjawab. “Luhan _hyung_.”

Luhan? _Luhan, Luhan, Luhan_ , Kyungsoo menyebut nama itu berulang kali dalam hati sambil membayangkan siswa kelas 3 pindahan dari Cina yang menjabat sebagai kapten klub sepak bola sekolah. Jadi itu orang yang dicintai Jongin dibanding pacarnya—mantan pacarnya—ini?

Luhan adalah pemuda yang memiliki wajah sangat manis, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Kyungsoo sakit karena menyadari bahwa wajar saja Jongin jatuh hati pada pemuda itu. Kyungsoo tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Luhan. Mencampakkan dirinya demi Luhan adalah keputusan yang sangat cerdas.

Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo mencoba memancing emosi dalam dirinya. Ia seharusnya menampar Jongin dan mengatakan _‘Dasar brengsek!’_ seperti orang normal pada umumnya ketika diputuskan oleh pacar, atau mungkin menangis meraung-raung dan memohon agar Jongin tetap di sisinya.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan itu. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Jongin karena lebih memilih Luhan.

_Apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya? Sejak kapan kau mencintainya? Apa saat kencan kita ke Lotte World kemarin kau juga sudah menaruh perasaan padanya? Aku kurang apa? Apa masakanku selama ini tidak enak sampai kau berpaling ke yang lain?_

_Apa kau bahkan pernah mencintaiku?_

Semua pertanyaan itu berputar di kepalanya, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang sanggup keluar dari mulut. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan dadanya terlalu sesak untuk berbicara. Maka sebagai pihak yang terbuang, Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dengan senyum dipaksakan sambil berkata. “Oh, semoga kau bahagia.”

 _Tanpaku_.

Jongin ikut menarik bibirnya untuk membentuk senyuman tipis. Oh, dia baru tersenyum sekarang, ketika mereka akan benar-benar berpisah. Rasa sakit itu kembali menghujam Kyungsoo lebih dari yang ia akui.

“Kemari, Kyungie.” Ia melebarkan tangannya, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Dan biasanya, Kyungsoo akan dengan senang hati menjatuhkan diri ke pelukan Jongin. Tapi saat ini ia hanya terdiam kaku di tempatnya.

Bahkan saat Jongin lah yang langsung memeluknya tanpa aba-aba, Kyungsoo masih tetap tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

“ _Mianhae_ , Kyungsoo. Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari aku.”

 _Pasti_ , ia menjawab dalam hati. _Suatu saat nanti aku akan menemukan orang yang jauh lebih baik daripada kau._

Tapi untuk saat ini, ia hanya ingin menangis.

 

:::

 

Kim Jongin adalah pacar pertamanya. Dia murid populer dari kelas sebelah yang aktif di klub _dance_ dan sepak bola, yang seperti itu biasanya hanya bisa Kyungsoo pandang dari jauh karena pergaulan mereka terasa begitu berbeda. Dan ketika Jongin memintanya menjadi pacarnya lima bulan lalu, rasanya seperti mimpi di siang bolong.

Memang benar, yang terjadi lima bulan ini hanya mimpi. Karena sekarang ia sudah terbangun dengan begitu sakitnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan langkah gontai tanpa tujuan. Ia baru pertama kali merasakan patah hati, dan yang merasa sakit bukan hanya hatinya. Seluruh tubuhnya juga kesakitan. Semua lagu-lagu _mellow_ yang biasanya ia hujat kini terasa _make sense_ , rasanya memang seperti kehilangan semangat hidup.

Seharusnya ia tahu mustahil seorang Kim Jongin benar-benar mencintainya dan mau membawa hubungan ini ke tahap yang serius. Bodohnya dirinya karena terbuai dengan khayalan bahwa sehabis lulus ia akan menikah dengan Jongin dan mengadopsi banyak anak. Jika diingat-ingat lagi, itu memang sangat bodoh.

Bersama Jongin, ia seperti orang bodoh.

Ponselnya tidak berhenti berdering dari tadi, teman-temannya pasti cemas karena ia meninggalkan sekolah begitu saja padahal mereka sudah ada janji untuk pergi karaoke. Kyungsoo bahkan baru teringat dengan janji itu, insiden di halaman belakang tadi membuatnya amnesia mendadak. Ia sebenarnya merasa tidak enak pada teman-temannya, tapi saat ini untuk sekadar mengangkat telepon saja ia tidak _mood_ , apalagi karaoke.

_To: Baekhyun_

_Maaf tadi aku pulang duluan, mendadak kepalaku pusing. Have fun ya, jangan biarkan Jongdae memonopoli mic-nya lagi!_

Balasannya langsung datang secepat kilat. _Well_ , ini Byun Baekhyun, kemampuan mengetiknya memang luar biasa.

_Sender: Baekhyun_

_Tadi Jongin mengajakmu bicara, kan? Jangan bilang kau sekarang sedang kencan diam-diam dengannya! Huuh, tapi terserah kalian deh, aku dan yang lain juga sudah ada di tempat karaoke. Oh tenang saja, berhubung tidak ada kau, sekarang aku yang memonopoli mic-nya kkk_

Rasa perih itu kembali ia rasakan ketika membaca balasan dari Baekhyun. Seandainya saja ia tahu yang sebenarnya. Mereka bukan sedang kencan diam-diam. Tapi Jongin mungkin sedang kencan dengan pacar barunya. Bukan dengan Kyungsoo.

Butuh berapa lama sampai akhirnya ia bisa memikirkan Jongin tanpa perlu merasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk sesuatu?

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, _move on_ mungkin masih jauh, tapi setidaknya ia tidak bisa terus-terusan merasa seperti sampah tak berharga begini. Ia tidak mau jika saat bertemu dengan Jongin di sekolah besok Jongin melihatnya dalam keadaan buruk seperti ini. Sementara Kyungsoo harus melihat Jongin bersama gandengan barunya.

Menyedihkan sekali.

Ia harus secepatnya mengabari teman-temannya bahwa ia dan Jongin sudah putus agar mereka tidak perlu kaget jika besok menemukan Jongin dan Luhan mungkin sedang bermesraan di lapangan bola.

Selagi melamun, tanpa sadar ia sudah berada di depan gedung megah dengan tulisan ‘Wolf’ tercetak di depannya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening, kenapa langkah kakinya membawanya ke sini? Kenapa tiap kali ia memiliki masalah, selalu tempat ini destinasi pertama yang ia tuju?

 

:::

 

Ia tiduran di sofa sambil memain-mainkan bola _baseball_ yang tadi ia asal ambil di meja. Tiap bagian dari ruangan kerja ini sangat familiar bagi Kyungsoo, ia sering menghabiskan waktu di sini sehabis pulang sekolah jika tidak ada janji dengan teman-temannya.

Sudah hampir lima belas menit berlalu, Kyungsoo bosan sendiri dan bangun dari posisinya sambil mendesah malas. Ia tahu asal datang tanpa membuat janji temu untuk orang sibuk macam itu pasti harus menunggu lama, tadi resepsionis di depan sudah bilang ada rapat bulanan yang masih berjalan dan Kyungsoo disuruh menunggu di atas saja. Bahkan dengan jajaran staf dan pegawai di kantor ini, ia juga sudah familiar.

Kyungsoo mengamati desain inerior ruangan ini yang memiliki kesan modern, ia baru menyadari catnya sudah berubah warna dan karpet merah yang biasa juga sudah ganti. Apa sudah selama itu sejak terakhir kali ia datang ke sini sampai baru sadar? Beberapa mingu kemarin ia memang banyak tugas sehingga tidak bisa main-main sehabis pulang sekolah. Dan jika ada waktu senggang pun ia akan meluangkannya untuk Jongin.

Ukh, kenapa nama itu harus muncul lagi?

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah meja kerja dan menemukan dua buah bingkai foto terpajang manis di sana. Foto pertama adalah dirinya yang tengah memandang kamera sambil tertawa lebar, Kyungsoo ingat foto itu diambil saat perayaan peresmian gedung kantor ini dua tahun lalu. Pandangannya beralih ke foto kedua, ia tersenyum melihatnya.

Di foto itu ada dirinya yang membentuk tanda _peace_ bersama pemuda tinggi dengan rambut pirang yang tengah merangkulnya. Wajah mereka bersentuhan dan keduanya tampak benar-benar bahagia di situ. Kyungsoo memajang foto yang sama di samping tempat tidurnya, dan hampir sebagian temannya berkata itu seperti foto mesra bersama pacar.

Sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir mungkin ada benarnya, ia dan Jongin saja dulu tidak pernah berfoto seintim itu. Tapi tentunya mustahil ia berpacaran dengan orang yang ada di foto ini. Membayangkannya saja tidak pernah.

Kyungsoo menaruh hati-hati bingkai foto itu kembali ke tempatnya.

Pintu kemudian terbuka tiba-tiba sampai membuatnya terlonjak, untungnya bingkai foto itu sudah aman ia letakkan. Sosok yang berjalan masuk itu mengerutkan kening ketika menemukan Kyungsoo tengah berdiri di dekat meja kerjanya.

“Kyungsoo?”

“Yifan _hyuuuuuuung_.” Kyungsoo berseru sambil langsung berlari menghampiri sosok itu. Peduli amat ia sudah 17 tahun dan sudah terlalu tua untuk bersikap kekanak-kanakan begini. Tiap bersama Wu Yifan, ia selalu memiliki dorongan aneh untuk bermanja-manjaan padanya.

Pemuda tinggi menjulang bernama Wu Yifan itu dengan mudah menangkap Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo memang biasanya tidak bisa ditebak, tapi tindakannya ini jujur saja membuat Yifan agak kaget. “Jika aku tahu kau datang ke sini, aku akan mengakhiri rapatnya lebih cepat.” Bisiknya di telinga Kyungsoo.

Mendengar itu membuat Kyungsoo mempererat pelukannya. Ini yang ia suka dari Yifan, pemuda itu selalu tahu cara untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Berada di pelukannya seperti ini pun berhasil membuatnya sejenak melupakan rasa sakit akibat dicampakkan. Pelukan Yifan adalah tempat teraman bagi dirinya.

Dan tanpa sadar ia terisak jika mengingat lagi Jongin sudah mencampakkannya untuk pemuda lain.

Yifan langsung melepaskan pelukan itu ketika mendengar isak tangis Kyungsoo, ia memandang pemuda mungil itu dengan agak panik. “Apa yang terjadi, _baby_? Katakan padaku.”

Kyungsoo sudah begitu terbiasa dengan semua _pet name_ yang Yifan berikan untuknya sampai-sampai terlalu malas untuk protes, dan alih-alih menjawab ia malah kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Yifan dan menangis makin kerasa di sana.

Yifan jelas-jelas tidak mengantisipasi hal ini. Ia baru saja selesai rapat dan mendapati di ruang kerjanya harus menghadapi anak SMA yang sedang patah hati. Kyungsoo tahu Yifan tidak akan bertanya macam-macam sebelum dirinya tenang, terbukti dari elusan penuh sayang di punggungnya yang ia rasakan. Hal lain yang ia sukai dari pemuda ini, Yifan paling tahu cara membuatnya tenang tanpa perlu bicara apa-apa.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menghentikan tangisannya dan melepaskan dirinya dari Yifan. Ia memandang pemuda itu dengan mata basah, dan hal pertama yang terucap adalah, “ _Hyung_ , kau ganti gaya rambut lagi?”

Yifan yang terakhir kali ia ingat adalah pemuda dengan rambut pirang terang dengan model agak berantakan. Mengingat profesinya sebagai desainer yang sudah pasti sangat _fashionable_ , melihatnya berganti model dan warna rambut seperti berganti pakaian sebenarnya wajar-wajar saja.

Yifan tertawa keras seraya otomatis menyentuh rambutnya yang kini berwarna hitam berpotongan pendek dengan _highlight_ merah _maroon_ di beberapa sisi. “Sudah berapa lama kau tidak melihatku, hm? Aku sudah menggantinya sekitar seminggu yang lalu.”

Kyungsoo agak tersipu karena itu juga terasa seperti sindiran baginya yang sudah jarang menemui Yifan. Ia sangat akrab dengan pemuda Cina kelahiran Kanada itu, mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil walau terpaut usia 8 tahun. Keluarga Wu pindah tepat di samping rumah Kyungsoo saat usianya 2 tahun. Ibu mereka berteman akrab, dan Yifan sering mengajak Kyungsoo main sekaligus menjaganya di hampir setiap kesempatan.

Dan sejak itu tercipta ikatan di antara keduanya yang membuat mereka tidak terpisahkan. Kyungsoo menganggap Yifan sebagai kakak laki-laki keduanya setelah Do Seungsoo, ia bahkan menghabiskan masa kecilnya lebih banyak dengan Yifan dibanding kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Bahkan walau setelah itu Yifan meninggalkan rumah untuk lanjut kuliah dan mulai membangun kariernya sebagai desainer pakaian—terlepas dari tekanan perusahaan keluarganya—mereka tidak pernah putus kontak.

Hanya saja lima bulan terakhir bersama Jongin bisa dibilang agak membuat intensitas pertemuan keduanya berkurang drastis.

“Terasa sudah lama sekali, _Hyung_.” Balas Kyungsoo dengan wajah menyesal. “ _Bogoshipda_.” _Aku merindukanmu_ , dan dia bersungguh-sungguh.

Yifan terkekeh sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo penuh sayang. “ _Nado_.”

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum cerah.

“Jadi, bisa ceritakan padaku kenapa kau tadi menangis?”

Senyumnya perlahan luntur.


	2. when a heart breaks, it don't break even

“Biar kuperjelas: Kim Jongin, pacarmu selama lima bulan terakhir, memutuskanmu dengan alasan dia mencintai orang lain?” Yifan mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi seraya memandang pemuda mungil di hadapannya yang tengah menunduk dalam-dalam tanpa berani memandangnya. Yifan mendengus, “ _What a jerk_.”

Kyungsoo agak kaget dengan ucapan itu dan langsung memberikan pandangan protes. “ _Hyung_!”

“Dan kau bahkan tidak menamparnya atau menyebutnya brengsek?”

“Itu—“

“ _Sweetheart_ , kadang kau bersikap terlalu baik dan itu sangat membuatku cemas.”

Kyungsoo _is too good for his own good_. Yifan selalu beranggapan ia bertugas untuk melindungi Kyungsoo dari kejamnya dunia dan seisinya yang ingin mengambil keuntungan dari pemuda itu. Sejak kecil sampai sekarang, Kyungsoo adalah anak yang selalu mementingkan kepentingan orang lain di atas kepentingannya sendiri. Ia cenderung memendam semua masalahnya hanya agar orang lain tidak perlu repot. Hal itu kadang membuat Yifan frustrasi.

Seperti saat ini.

“Bukan begitu,  _Hyung_.” Kyungsoo, seperti biasa, mencoba menjelaskan alasan dibalik sikapnya yang bagi Yifan kelewat pasrah. “Tentu saja aku sedih karena Jongin memutuskanku, tapi aku tidak bisa marah padanya karena melakukan itu. Dibanding dengan Luhan  _sunbae_ , aku tidak ada apa-apanya.”

“ _Who the hell cares with this_  Luhan  _guy_?!” lengking Yifan tidak terima. Bisa-bisanya pemuda kesayangannya ini merendah dan menganggap dirinya tak berarti dibandingkan Luhan  _whatever_  itu, jelas saja seorang Wu Yifan akan jadi orang pertama yang memprotes pernyataan Kyungsoo barusan. “ _You’re perfect to me, babe_.”

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir mendengarnya. Ia sudah biasa dengan semua ucapan manis Yifan sampai menganggap protes pun tidak ada gunanya, “Kau mengatakan itu karena belum pernah melihat Luhan  _sunbae_ ,  _Hyung_!” ujarnya dengan nada merengek, “Dia kapten klub bola sekolah, tapi biar begitu wajahnya sangat manis, dan kepribadiannya sangat baik—semua orang suka padanya.” Ucapannya melemah, “Wajar Jongin jatuh cinta padanya....”

Yifan menghela napas, ia bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju salah satu meja. Saat ini rasanya apa pun kalimat penghibur yang ia katakan tidak akan berarti apa-apa bagi Kyungsoo, pemuda itu masih dalam fase sakit hati dan menganggap dirinya sampah tak berharga. Itu menyakiti perasaan Yifan melihat Kyungsoo lebih memedulikan pendapat Kim Jongin dibanding dirinya. “ _It’s his loss_.” Balasnya singkat sambil menyodorkan toples biskuit yang sebelumnya ia ambil dari meja pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memekik pelan dan langsung dengan semangat membuka toples itu, ia memakan biskuitnya dengan lahap tanpa berniat untuk membaginya dengan Yifan. Karena ia tahu Yifan tidak suka makanan manis. Walau begitu Kyungsoo tidak pernah bertanya kenapa selalu ada toples penuh berisi biskuit di ruang kerja ini.

Mereka berdua sudah tahu jawabannya.

Selagi Kyungsoo sibuk dengan biskuitnya, Yifan mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. Ia mengamati Kyungsoo dalam diam, sangat menikmati pemandangan Kyungsoo yang sedang melahap biskuit.

 “ _Hyung_ , apa aku akan terus merasa menderita seperti ini?” gumam Kyungsoo setelah menghabiskan setengah isi toples. Ia memandang Yifan dengan ekspresi suram ketika menambahkan, “Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan akan melihat Jongin di sekolah besok bersama pacar barunya tanpa merasa teriris-iris.”

“Mungkin memang berat pada awalnya, tapi kau akan baik-baik saja, Soo. Kim Jongin  _is not worth your tears_.”

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk, lalu ia memandang Yifan dengan mata membulat. “Apa saat kau berpisah dengan Junmyeon  _hyung_  dulu kau juga merasa hancur seperti ini?”

Itu sejujurnya sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak Yifan antisipasi. Untuk pertama kalinya kini Yifan lah yang terlihat canggung dan tidak nyaman ketika mendengar nama mantan pacarnya disebut. Ia berdehem beberapa kali tanpa ada tanda-tanda hendak menjawab.

Kyungsoo, entah memang tidak sadar dengan reaksi aneh Yifan atau justru malah tidak peduli, terus melanjutkan. “Sudah hampir setahun sejak kalian putus, dan aku belum pernah melihatmu bersama orang lain. Apa itu artinya kau belum  _move on_?”

Yifan menghela napas berat. “ _Baby_ , saat ini aku punya banyak pekerjaan untuk diuurus dan tidak ada waktu untuk menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain.”

“Tapi, apa kau masih mencintainya?”

Jika ini orang lain, Yifan dengan senang hati langsung melakban mulut mereka hanya agar berhenti mengganggunya dengan pertanyaan sensitif itu. Tapi ini adalah Do Kyungsoo, mustahil Yifan bisa menghindar. “ _Well, it’s complicated_.” Ia menjawab sedanya. “Kami sama-sama sudah dewasa, dia pergi ke New York untuk mengembangkan kariernya, dan kami berpisah secara baik-baik.”

Itu adalah cerita yang selalu ia katakan jika ada orang yang bertanya. Ekspresi marah Junmyeon dan tamparan tepat di pipi yang menjadi salam terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkan Seoul ia coba dengan keras untuk lupakan.

“Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.”

“Kenapa kau sepertinya ingin sekali aku balikan dengannya?”

“Dia satu-satunya pacarmu yang tidak membuatku ingin menjedotkannya ke tembok,  _Hyung_.”

Yifan mengeluarkan tawa rendah, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah kepala Kyungsoo untuk mengacak-acak rambutnya. “Kau mengatakan itu karena Junmyeon sering mentraktirmu  _bulgogi_.”

Tawa susulan keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo, mendengar tawanya setelah dari tadi melihat pemuda itu seakan diselimuti awan gelap sangat melegakan. “Itu juga salah satu alasannya.”

Yifan hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saja. Kadang ia lupa betapa bocahnya Kyungsoo, perbedaan usia 8 tahun di antara mereka sering sekali tidak Yifan pedulikan. Caranya memperlakukan Kyungsoo seperti bayi kecil yang menggemaskan bukan berarti ia tidak melihat Kyungsoo sebagai laki-laki.

Ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Kyungsoo yang berusia 2 tahun, Yifan menjaganya sebaik mungkin sebagai seorang kakak. Tapi bukan berarti ia ingin status ‘Kakak’ terus melekat sampai akhir ketika kini Kyungsoo sudah menjadi remaja 17 tahun—bukan lagi bocah yang sering minta gendong padanya. Lagi pula posisi itu sudah diisi oleh Do Seungsoo, dan Yifan tidak ada niat untuk merebutnya.

Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan menjadi serakus ini, tapi ia ingin status lebih. Bukan sekadar kakak yang menjadi tempat keluh kesah Kyungsoo tapi harus berakhir melihat pemuda itu berada dalam pelukan orang lain, ia ingin lebih.

Masalahnya ada kemungkinan besar Seungsoo akan menghajarnya jika pikiran itu ia suarakan keras-keras. Jangan lupakan kemungkinan lain bahwa Kyungsoo tidak merasa hal yang sama dan justru merasa risih jika mengetahui ada pria 25 tahun yang jatuh cinta setengah mati padanya.

Kehidupan cintanya sudah mengenaskan sejak awal, tak heran Junmyeon meninggalkannya.

Yifan berdecak pelan, menepis semua pikiran barusan seraya bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, “ _Tell you what_ , aku yang akan mentraktirmu  _bulgogi_.  _Dinner_  denganku, Soo?”

Karena tanpa keduanya sadari, hari sudah menjelang malam dan Yifan sudah terlalu hafal dengan jadwal makan Kyungsoo yang selalu teratur.

Senyuman lebar menjadi jawaban dari tawaran barusan. Kyungsoo ikut berdiri sambil menyentuh lengan Yifan, “Sudah lama tidak makan malam bersamamu,  _Hyung_.”

“Akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk dengan orang lain.”

Senyuman di wajah Kyungsoo langsung pudar, ia menunduk dalam-dalam. “ _Mianhae_...”

Dan Yifan paling benci melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu. “Jangan pasang wajah murung begitu,” Gumamnya, menyentuh ujung dagu Kyungsoo untuk membuat pemuda mungil itu memandangnya. Suaranya melembut ketika berbisik, “Tidak ketika kau bersamaku.”

Karena sejak usia 2 tahun sampai sekarang, kehadiran Yifan selalu menjadi salah satu alasan dibalik senyuman Kyungsoo, ia tidak menghendaki hal sebaliknya. Bahkan walau Kim Jongin sekalipun alasannya.

 

 

 ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ 

 

 

 

_“They say bad things happen for a reason, but no wise words gonna stop the bleeding. 'Cause he's moved on while I'm still grieving!”_

Perjalanan pulang di mobil seakan menjadi pengganti karaoke yang gagal ia lakukan sore tadi bersama teman-temannya. Kyungsoo bernyanyi sepenuh hati pada lagu The Script yang diputar di  _music player_  tanpa begitu memedulikan si pengemudi yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

“ _What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you! And what am I supposed to say when I’m all choked up and you’re okay! I’M FALLING TO PIECES_!”

 _Breakeven_ , Yifan hanya bisa mendesah dengan pandangan fokus ke jalan.  _Ingatkan aku untuk menjauhkan The Script dari Kyungsoo sehabis ini._

Ketika lagu berakhir dan Kyungsoo menyelesaikan sesi suara duanya, ia berseru sambil memandang Yifan seakan baru menyadari sesuatu yang sangat penting. “Sebentar, kenapa juga aku harus merasa sehancur ini hanya karena Kim Jongin? Dia  _hanya_  Kim Jongin, bukan Benedict Cumberbatch atau bahkan Zo Insung! Konyol sekali aku berpikir hidupku sudah hancur hanya karena Kim Jongin mencampakkanku untuk seorang kapten tim sepak bola bodoh yang wajahnya lebih cantik dari Miss Korea!”

Yifan melirik sekilas ke arahnya, “Err,  _babe_ , kau baik-baik saja?”

“Tidak pernah lebih baik dari saat ini!” jawabnya mantap, agak kelewat mantap dan justru itu yang membuatnya terdengar aneh. “Aku akan pulang ke rumah, membuang semua peninggalan Jongin dari kamarku, lalu menonton ulang Prince of Tennis dan The Simpsons.” Kyungsoo merencanakan semuanya bahkan tanpa berpikir sama sekali, terucap begitu saja di mulut. Dan itu terasa benar. “Aku sepertinya harus mulai dengan menghapus nomor dan foto-fotonya di ponsel.”

Selagi Kyungsoo sibuk dengan ponselnya, Yifan hanya bisa mencuri pandang tanpa bisa berkomentar apa-apa pada monolog barusan. Ia tidak tahu mau mengatakan apa ketika Kyungsoo sendiri tampaknya tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia katakan. Kyungsoo tengah berada di fase kedua dari putus cinta: rasa marah. Ia akan berbalik marah pada sang mantan.

“Ck, kenapa ada banyak sekali fotonya di ponselku? Buang-buang memori!” Kyungsoo menggerutu sendiri setelah menyadari eksistensi Kim Jongin di ponselnya lebih besar dari yang ia kira. Sial, mereka bahkan baru pacaran lima bulan dan lihat apa yang sudah pemuda itu perbuat pada isi ponselnya!

“Ah,  _Hyung_ , aku jadi ingat kalau kau belum mengembalikan DVD Sherlock yang kupinjamkan sekitar sebulan lalu.” Kyungsoo bergumam di sela-sela aktivitasnya menghapus apa pun yang ada hubungannya dengan Jongin dari ponselnya. Nomor dan alamat  _E-mail_  sudah pasti menjadi hal pertama yang ia lenyapkan. Berikutnya,  _block_  Twitter dan Instagram!

“Oh, masih ada di rumaku, sepertinya.” Jawab Yifan santai. “Datang ke rumahku jika mau DVD itu kembali.”

Kyungsoo cemberut, “ _Aish_ , selalu punya cara untuk menahanku.”

Yifan hanya tertawa pelan.

 

Beberapa saat kemudian.

“Kim Jongin sialan!”

“Soo, kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?”

“Super!”

 

 

 ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ 

 

 

Sesampainya di rumah, Kyungsoo tidak merasa cukup sehat untuk melakukan hal-hal yang sebelumnya sudah ia sebutkan di hadapan Yifan. Rasa perih itu muncul lagi tanpa mampu dihalau, keceriaan yang awalnya sempat ia rasakan ketika berada di dekat pemuda Wu itu mendadak lenyap. Yang ada sekarang hanya rasa sesak dan suara Jongin yang terus menerus berputar di kepalanya.

_“Aku mencintai orang lain, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi.”_

_“Aku mencintai orang lain....”_

_“...orang lain...”_

Dan orang lain itu bukan dirinya.

Kim Jongin brengsek, padahal saat itu statusnya masih pacarnya dan bisa-bisanya mencintai orang lain semudah itu!

Tidak, ia tidak baik-baik saja seperti yang ia katakan pada Yifan sebelumnya. Mungkin ia tadi baik-baik saja ketika pemuda Cina itu ada di dekatnya, tapi tidak sekarang, tidak ketika ia seorang diri di kamar dengan sekotak penuh barang-barang yang menjadi kenang-kenangannya tiap kali habis berkencan dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo masih ingat hari ketika Jongin pertama kali mengajaknya berkencan. Mereka pergi nonton film saat itu—bangku D4 dan D5, film Iron Man 3, terima kasih—dan Kyungsoo pikir Jongin terlihat sangat tampan dengan T-Shirt hitam dan topi  _baseball_  yang menampilkan imej cueknya lebih jelas. Ia juga masih ingat bagaimana reaksi gadis-gadis tiap melihat Jongin, dan tidak ada yang lebih membuatnya merasa benar-benar bangga karena fakta bahwa Kim Jongin adalah miliknya.

Saat itu miliknya.

Sial, kenapa jadi ingin menangis!

Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo menghabiskan sisa malamnya dengan mendengarkan lagu-lagu Adele.

_(Don’t you remember? The reason you loved me before)_

 

 

 ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ 

 

 

Oh Sehun tidak sebrengsek yang selama ini orang-orang pikir tentang dirinya. Memang benar sesekali (Oke, berulang kali, tapi siapa juga yang menghitung?) ia membuat masalah dengan senior dengan tuduhan tindakan terlalu kurang ajar sebagai adik kelas, tapi tidak ada orang yang lebih setia kawan dibanding dirinya.  _Self proclaimed_ , tentu saja. Sebagai contoh, ia langsung memberi selamat pada pacar baru sahabat baiknya ketika berjumpa di lapangan sekolah.

“Luhan  _hyung, chukkae_!” Ia menghampiri sang kapten dan menjabat tangannya dengan bersemangat tanpa memedulikan reaksi lawan bicara yang kebingungan dengan tindakannya. “Aku sudah dengar dari Jongin, kuharap itu bukan berarti membuatnya menjadi pemain reguler tanpa seleksi dan bebas bolos latihan dengan alasan bermesraan dengan kapten.”

Oh Sehun tidak brengsek? Lupakan kalimat itu.

Luhan, si kapten yang hanya bisa menunduk dengan pipi bersemu pada ucapan blak-blakan Sehun barusan, menjawab lemah. “Terima kasih, Sehun- _ah_ , tapi tentu saja tidak akan seperti itu...”

“Dengan Jongin, pasti akan seperti itu.” Sehun nyengir lebar sambil melepaskan jabat tangannya. “Dia gerak cepat juga, Kyungsoo dibuang langsung menyambarmu, ckck.”

Luhan mencoba tidak merasa tersengat mendengar ucapan barusan. Sehun tidak bermaksud buruk, tapi ucapannya yang selalu tanpa difilter itu jujur saja agak mengganggu. Tentu, Luhan tahu siapa itu Kyungsoo. Mantan pacar Jongin, baru putus kemarin. Dan di hari yang sama ia justru menjalin hubungan dengan Jongin tanpa memedulikan perasaan si Kyungsoo ini.

Dari sudut pandang manapun, Luhan benar-benar terlihat seperti antagonis di sini.

Bahkan walau ia tidak mengenal Kyungsoo, Luhan merasa bersimpati dan tidak enak padanya.

“Kyungsoo ini... kau dekat dengannya?”

“Do Kyungsoo dari kelas 1-2. Selain karena dia mantan pacarnya Jongin, kebetulan mantan pacarku juga temannya. Kami pernah  _double date_  beberapa kali, jadi katakan saja aku dan dia adalah teman baik.”

Luhan  _facepalm_  untuk sesaat, ia tahu dari awal membicarakan hal serius seperti ini mustahil dilakukan dengan Oh Sehun. Tapi Sehun adalah teman dekat Jongin, bahkan bisa dibilang teman paling dekat yang mengenalnya luar dalam— _literally_. Pernah membuatnya agak cemburu ketika menyaksikan keakraban mereka sebelum kemudian Jongin dengan tegas meluruskan bahwa tidak ada apa-apa di antara keduanya selain persahabatan sejak SD dan fakta bahwa mereka bertetangga.

Jika ada hal yang ingin ia ketahui tentang Jongin, Oh Sehun adalah informan paling tepat.

“Sehun- _ah_ , apa menurutmu Jongin masih—“

“Tidak.”

“Aku bahkan belum selesai ber—“

“Dia tergila-gila padamu,  _Hyung_ , aku jamin itu. Mantan-mantan pacar terdahulunya tidak penting, di matanya hanya ada kau.”

Itu tidak membuat Luhan merasa lebih baik. Ia memberanikan diri kembali bertanya, “Apa menurutmu mantannya membenciku? Maksudku, aku terlihat seperti perebut pacar orang.”

“Mengenai itu,” Sehun tersenyum manis. “dia pasti ingin membunuhmu.”

Luhan pucat pasi seketika.

Sehun tertawa renyah sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Luhan yang terasa sangat kaku sekali. “Tenang saja,  _Hyung_ , Jongin pasti melindungimu. Lagi pula Kyungsoo ini anak baik, aku yakin dia bisa menerima ini dengan lapang dada dan bukannya pergi ke dukun terdekat untuk pesan  _voodoo_  untukmu.”

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk lemah, memutuskan untuk percaya pada Sehun bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan dendam ataupun merencakan pembunuhan padanya. Perasaan bersalah itu masih tetap ia rasakan dan hanya Jongin yang bisa membuatnya lebih baik saat ini.

“ _Hyung_ , karena selama ini aku sudah sangat suportif pada perkembangan hubunganmu dengan Jongin, boleh gantian aku minta sesuatu darimu?”

Ini Oh Sehun yang bertanya, Luhan harusnya lebih hati-hati. Tapi karena ia hanya ingin menjalin hubungan akrab dengan sahabat pacarnya, Luhan langsung mengiyakan tanpa pikir panjang. “Tentu saja, Sehun- _ah_ , selama aku bisa melakukannya.”

“Aku mau minta nomor Zhang Yixing.”

Jangan katakan pada Luhan bahwa Oh Sehun tidak pantas mendapat sepakannya.

 

 

 ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ 

 

 

Kyungsoo tiba di kelasnya dengan lesu. Kepalanya sakit sehabis ketiduran dengan lagu-lagu Adele berputar non stop semalam, yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya bel pulang sekolah segera berbunyi agar ia bisa segera pergi menemui Yifan di kantornya. Kyungsoo melalui malam yang buruk dan Kim Jongin lah penyebab dari  _mood swing_  yang sekarang ia alami. Rasanya semalam ia begitu nelangsa karena Jongin mencampakkannya, tapi sekarang ia berganti muak jika memikirkan pemuda itu.

Ini perasaan nano-nano yang baru pertama kali Kyungsoo rasakan.

“Pagi, Zitao.” Ia menyapa lesu pada pemuda Cina yang duduk di meja sebelahnya, Huang Zitao.

“Kyungsoo, apa itu benar?!” Tanpa membalas sapaan barusan, Zitao langsung berseru heboh. Ia menarik kursinya mendekat ke meja Kyungsoo dan memandangnya dengan pandangan serius. “Kau putus dengan Kim Jongin dan sekarang dia pacaran dengan kapten klub bola?!”

“Err, ya.”

“ _Oh. My. God_!”

“Boleh aku tahu kau bisa dengar berita itu dari mana?”

“Anak-anak klub bola sudah heboh dari kemarin. Kapten mereka  _ditembak_  oleh anak kelas satu, sungguh menggelikan.” Zitao mengatakannya dengan nada muak, yang entah kenapa hal itu justru membuat Kyungsoo tidak nyaman. Ia tahu teman sekelasnya ini baru saja putus dari pacarnya, dan bukan tidak mungkin Zitao akan mengajaknya bergabung pada klub ‘Pembasmi Mantan’.

“Setahuku kau tidak berasal dari klub bola.” Gumam Kyungsoo bingung. Lalu mendadak terpikir begitu saja, “Kau dengar dari Oh Sehun?”

Ekspresi Zitao lebih buruk daripada saat ia ikut jurit malam tempo hari ketika mendengar nama itu disebut. “Do Kyungsoo, tidak sopan sekali! Bisa-bisanya kau menyebut nama itu di depanku, aku dan dia baru berakhir minggu lalu dan namanya tabu disebut jika ada aku.”

_Aku dan Jongin baru putus kemarin dan kau bisa dengan santai menyebut-nyebut namanya._

“Oh-kay~”

“Dengarkan saranku, Kyungsoo. Lupakan saja Kim Jongin dari cari orang lain, pemuda brengsek seperti itu tidak pantas untuk ditangisi berlama-lama.” Tandas Zitao kaku.

 _Dengarkan saranmu sendiri!_  Kyungsoo ingin meneriakkan itu pada Zitao jika mengingat pemuda itu jauh lebih buruk reaksinya paska putus dari Oh Sehun. Siapa yang minta ditemani karaoke dan menghabiskan dua jam lebih dengan menyanyikan lagu-lagu putus cinta? Siapa yang marah-marah tiap kali nama mantannya disebut? Siapa yang pernah membuat  _post_  di instagram berupa foto mantan pacar yang sudah terbakar?!

Bukan Kyungsoo pastinya.

Tapi Zitao setidaknya mencoba bersikap baik dengan membelanya, jadi Kyungsoo mengurungkan niat untuk mencela tindakan pemuda Huang itu seminggu terakhir ini. Ia hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil memberikan senyuman lemah. Jika kabar dirinya putus dengan Jongin bahkan sudah terdengar oleh Zitao, ia 100% yakin Byun Baekhyun juga pasti sudah mengetahuinya.

Dan itu artinya tinggal tunggu sampai satu sekolahan tahu.

Ia jadi ingin pindah sekolah saja.

 

 

 ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ 

 

 

_To: Yifannie hyung_

_Hyung, kau sibuk? Bisa jemput aku di sekolah?_

 

_From: Yifannie hyung_

_Ini baru jam 10, Soo. Kau mau bolos?_

 

_To: Yifannie hyung_

_^^_

 

_From: Yifannie hyung_

_Hhh, tunggu aku setengah jam lagi_

 

_To: Yifannie hyung_

_*smooch* love u hyung!!_

 

_From: Yifannie hyung_

_Love you too, Soo...._

 

 

 ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ 

 

 

Tidak sulit untuk meyakinkan Zitao bahwa ia sedang sakit, begini-begini kemampuan aktingnya dalam memasang wajah menderita cukup hebat, dan Zitao yang merasa mengerti penderitaan Kyungsoo langsung saja termakan mentah-mentah. Dengan baik hatinya ia sampai mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke UKS dan berjanji akan membuatkan izin tidak masuk untuk sisa kelas selanjutnya. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak enak karena memanfaatkan Zitao seperti ini, dalam hati ia berjanji jika kondisi hatinya sudah lebih baik ia akan mentraktir teman sekelasnya itu  _patbingsoo_.

Sambil menunggu SMS dari Yifan, Kyungsoo tidur-tiduran di salah satu ranjang UKS sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ia masih belum bertemu Baekhyun dari pagi, dan Kyungsoo bersyukur karena itu. Ia tidak tahu mau menjawab apa nanti jika Baekhyun membombadirnya dengan pertanyaan mengenai Jongin. Belum lagi Jongdae, kombinasi keduanya hanya akan membuat Kyungsoo mati kutu. Menjauh dari semua masalah ini memang pilihan terbaik.

Lagi pula, jika dunianya hancur sekalipun, ia masih punya Yifan.

Panjang umur, pemuda Wu itu baru saja mengirimkan SMS yang menanyakan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Senyuman lebar langsung terpasang di wajah Kyungsoo begitu membaca isinya. Tersenyum adalah hal yang terasa sulit untuk dilakukan sejak Jongin mencampakkannya, tapi ia menyadari bahwa hal itu natural sekali untuk dilakukan jika berhubungan dengan Yifan.

Saat ia mengendap-endap berjalan meninggalkan gedung sekolah lewat halaman belakang, Kyungsoo berjanji dalam hati bahwa ini akan menjadi pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia membolos. Ia anak baik-baik dengan nilai akademis yang bagus, reputasi seperti itu mustahil ia pertaruhkan hanya untuk melakukan kenakalan seperti ini. Tapi masalahnya berada di sekolah, berada satu gedung dengan Kim Jongin, benar-benar membuatnya merasa nestapa.

Gosip-gosip tiap murid yang ia dengar di koridor tidak jauh-jauh dari Kim Jongin dan Luhan, dan mata mereka lalu meliriknya dengan ekspresi kasihan. Kyungsoo benci itu, ia benci dikasihani. Jadi lebih baik menyingkir dulu. Mungkin terkesan pengecut, tapi pilihan apa lagi yang ia punya?

Saat hendak melintasi lapangan sepak bola untuk mencapai gerbang depan, Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasa dibenci Tuhan lebih daripada ini ketika melihat siapa yang ia temukan berada di pinggir lapangan. Kim Jongin dan Luhan duduk bersebalahan di bangku yang biasa digunakan untuk penonton jika ada pertandingan.

(SIALAN MEREKA JUGA BOLOS!)

Kyungsoo seperti tengah menyaksikan adegan film  _romance_  kacangan saat melihat bagaimana cara Jongin menatap Luhan, caranya memegang tangan Luhan dengan begitu protektif, dan caranya tertawa pada apa pun yang dikatakan pemuda Cina itu.

Ia tahu cepat atau lambat pasti akan berpapasan dengan pasangan yang tengah kasamaran ini, tapi tidakkah ini terlalu cepat? Dan Kyungsoo juga tahu ia bisa saja memergoki mereka dalam keadaan yang lebih parah, saat bermesraan misalnya. Tapi melihat momen sederhana keduanya yang terasa sangat  _murni_  dan penuh cinta seperti ini justru membuatnya lebih teriris-iris.

Jongin tidak pernah menatapnya seperti itu dulu.

Kyungsoo terdiam di tempatnya berdiri untuk beberapa saat, hanya bisa membisu dengan pandangan menunduk. Tidak mampu melangkah, tidak mampu menegur, ia hanya ingin lenyap saja rasanya.

“Kyungsoo?”

Sial, ia dosa apa sebenarnya?!

Mendengar suara Jongin yang menegurnya membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah, ia dengan ragu memandang sang mantan yang tengah memberinya pandangan bingung. Di sebelahnya, Luhan si rupawan ikut memasang ekspresi serupa. Bedanya, ada rasa cemas dan khwatir di pandangannya. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan terlihat takut saat memandang dirinya.

“Oh, Jongin, hai.” Kyungsoo membalas setelah jeda entah berapa lama. Ia melirik Luhan, “ _Sunbae_.”

Luhan yang awalnya seperti bersembunyi di balik punggung Jongin dengan takut-takut menampakkan diri, ia tersenyum tipis yang kelihatan sangat manis (dan benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo frustrasi sendiri). “Kyungsoo- _ssi_ , senang akhirnya bertemu denganmu.”

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu juga,  _sunbae_."

 _Awkward_.

“Kyungie, kau bolos?” Jongin bertanya heran padanya sambil merangkul Luhan dengan santai.

_How dare you, Kim Jongin?! Berani-beraninya masih memanggilku dengan nama itu di depan pacar barumu, dan merangkul pacar barumu di depanku!!!_

“Yeah, kalian juga, kan?” Anehnya, ia masih mampu menjawab pertanyaan tidak mutu barusan dengan sangat kalem tanpa tanda-tanda hendak melempari keduanya dengan pot bunga terdekat.

“Kelas Luhan  _hyung_  ada jam kosong, jadi aku bolos saja untuk bisa menemaninya.”

Itu informasi tidak perlu yang benar-benar tidak ingin Kyungsoo ketahui, tapi Jongin sepertinya tidak menyadari sudah seaneh apa ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ini. Justru Luhan yang lebih perhatian, ia dengan sopan melepaskan tangan Jongin dari bahunya sambil tersenyum meminta maaf.

“Aku akan memaksa Jongin masuk kelas sebentar lagi kok.”

“ _Hyuuung_ —“

Luhan menyikutnya main-main sambil berkata, “Hei, kata-kata kapten harus didengarkan.”

“Saat ini kau bukan kaptenku, kau pacarku.”

“ _Yah_ , jangan berkata begitu, Jongin- _ah_!”

“Tapi itu kan memang benar.” Lalu kembali merangkul tanpa tahu malu.

Dan Kyungsoo bagaikan lalat saja dibuatnya.

“Ah, Kyungsoo,” Jongin akhirnya ingat bahwa dunia bukan hanya miliknya dan Luhan ketika memandang pemuda mungil di hadapannya. Ia memberikan cengiran kecil dan bergumam. “kalau kau mau kembali ke kelas, baru aku juga mau ikut.”

Apa-apaan?!

Kyungsoo seperti kehilangan kemampuan untuk bicara, dan Luhan malah yang berbaik hati untuk mewakilinya. Ia menepuk bahu Jongin agak keras, “Biarkan saja kalau Kyungsoo mau bolos, yang penting kau harus kembali ke kelas!”

“Tidak adil dong!”

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin berteriak keras-keras pada keduanya bahwa ia tidak peduli Jongin mau bolos atau tidak, ia tidak peduli Jongin masih merangkul Luhan, ia bahkan tidak peduli jika keduanya mau pacaran di sepanjang sisa jam pelajaran ini. Ia hanya ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini. Tapi kembali lagi pada deskripsi sebelumnya, ia kehilangan kemampuan untuk bicara ataupun berjalan. Hanya bisa membatu.

“ _There you are, babe_.”

Sebuah suara yang terdengar menghentikan argumen Jongin dan Luhan, membuat atensi ketiganya teralih pada sumber suara yang mendekat.

“Kau niat bolos tidak, sih? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi, ayo!”

Ketika hidup tengah mempermainkannya, Wu Yifan selalu mampu menjadi penyelamatnya dalam keadaan apa pun.

 

 

 

 


	3. i wanna love you but i don't know how

Butuh waktu lama bagi Yifan untuk menemukan apa yang menarik dari seorang Kim Jongin. Ia melakukan analisis sekilas pada pemuda itu; remaja dengan kulit  _tan_ , rambut gelap berantakan, seragam yang tidak dimasukkan dengan rapi, wajah datar yang memberikan kesan  _nyolot_ —dan ada sesuatu entah apa di dirinya yang membuat Yifan ingin sekali menonjoknya tepat di wajah.

Yep, lupakan saja, ia sama sekali tidak menganggap Kim Jongin menarik. Dan menjadi pertanyaan besar baginya kenapa Kyungsoo bisa sampai  _tertarik_. Coret, bukan sekadar tertarik, tapi jatuh cinta setengah mati. Cih, menggelikan sekali.

Pandangannya bergeser ke pemuda di sebelah Jongin. Lu Han, kalau tidak salah ingat. Dari penuturan Kyungsoo, pacar baru mantan pacarnya ini memiliki wajah lebih cantik dari Miss Korea, dan Yifan tidak bisa lebih setuju lagi dari pernyataan itu. Manis, memang, tapi tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo, menyebut nama itu membuatnya teringat kenapa ia bisa sampai pada situasi ini. Wu Yifan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan bersama remaja-remaja yang masih SMA di saat masa-masa sekolahnya sudah lewat bertahun-tahun lalu. Jika mengingat lagi umurnya tahun ini sudah seperempat abad hanya bisa membuat dirinya ingin tepok jidat. Ia tidak akan berada di sini kalau bukan karena Kyungsoo yang memintanya.

_He’s too old for some high school drama._

“Dia siapa, Kyungsoo?” Jongin bertanya dengan wajah penasaran, dan jika diperhatikan, ada kerutan di keningnya ketika melihat kemunculan pemuda Cina itu. Oh, baguslah, rasa tidak suka yang kental sekali ditunjukkan Yifan juga ditangkap oleh Jongin.

“Wu Yifan.” Ia menjawab cepat mendahului Kyungsoo yang baru mau membuka mulut. Pandangan matanya lurus menatap Jongin, ia sudah siap mengatakan beberapa kalimat sarkastis atau sindiran untuk Jongin yang sudah dari kemarin ia persiapkan.

_‘Oh, kau ternyata si mantan pacar tidak tahu diri itu’_  atau  _‘Wah, Kyungsoo, baguslah kau putus dari cowok jelek seperti ini’_. Dan, percayalah, kalimat tajam menusuk lainnya masih banyak.

Tapi Luhan tiba-tiba bersuara, memotong apa pun yang ingin Yifan katakan. “Kau Wu Yifan?! Wu Yifan yang  _itu_?!”

“ _One and only_.”

“Ya Tuhan, aku tidak percaya bisa bertemu dengan desainer  _Wolf_! Aku suka sekali desainmu di  _Seoul Fashion Week_  kemarin!”

Wow, Yifan baru saja menemukan nilai plus lain dari pacarnya Jongin selain wajahnya yang manis.  _Taste_ -nya ternyata bagus. “Oh, terima kasih, Lu Han.” Ia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya seperti yang selalu ia lakukan tiap bertemu penggemar desainnya.

Luhan tercekat, ia memegang lengan Jongin kuat-kuat seakan sebagai pelampiasan perasaan  _excited_ -nya. Si objek pelampiasan keningnya makin berkerut, bukan berarti Yifan peduli. “Kau tahu namaku?!”

“Err...”  _Cinta sejati dalam hidupku sibuk memaki namamu dan pacarmu dari kemarin, wajar saja aku tahu._  “Ya, Kyungsoo bercerita—ehem—agak banyak.”

Luhan otomatis memandang Kyungsoo penuh rasa berterima kasih, ia lalu melepas pegangannya pada Jongin dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku. “Ini momen pentingku di Korea setelah bertemu Park Jisung! Kita harus berfoto, Yifan  _xiansheng_!”

“ _Just_  Yifan,  _please_...”

Selagi keduanya sibuk berfoto dan mengubah dialog mereka menjadi bahasa Cina, Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya bisa saling berpandangan dengan perasaan aneh yang sama pada reaksi Luhan yang tidak disangka-sangka. Luhan sebelumnya terlihat malu-malu dan bahkan sedikit bersembunyi di balik punggung Jongin ketika tadi berbicara dengan Kyungsoo, tapi sekarang ia memandang Yifan dengan ekspresi berbinar tanpa rasa gugup sama sekali.

Kyungsoo agak mendekat ke arah Jongin, berbisik pelan sembari memperhatikan Luhan dan Yifan yang masih sibuk mengambil  _selca_. “Aku baru tahu pacar barumu penggemar  _brand Wolf_.”

Jongin membalas dengan wajah cemberut, jelas-jelas terlihat cemburu dengan kedekatan tiba-tiba Yifan dan Luhan. “Aku baru tahu pacar barumu desainer  _Wolf_.”

Kyungsoo memberi pandangan syok pada pernyataan barusan. “Dia bukan pacarku!”

“Bukan?” Jongin kali ini untuk pertama kalinya melepas fokusnya dari Luhan dan beralih ke Kyungsoo. “Lalu dia siapamu?”

Kyungsoo belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan itu, Yifan—yang kelihatannya sudah selesai dengan  _fan meet_  dadakan barusan—tiba-tiba saja sudah meraih tangannya. “Baiklah, Lu Han, kami pergi dulu.” Ia memberikan senyuman karismatiknya—pada Luhan, bukan pada Jongin—sambil melambaikan tangan dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat.

Luhan balas melambai. “Sampai jumpa, Kyungsoo, Yifan  _ge_!”

Jongin terlihat makin  _gondok_  dari tadi diabaikan, dan itu nilai plus yang lain bagi Yifan untuk Luhan.

Ia berjalan sambil menggandeng Kyungsoo yang masih agak linglung dengan suasana hati jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

 

***

 

Kyungsoo sibuk melamun dan tidak secerewet biasanya sepanjang perjalanan di mobil. Yifan memutuskan untuk membawa mereka ke kantornya karena Kyungsoo terlalu  _blank_  untuk ditanya mau pergi ke mana. Ia  _blank_  karena kepalanya sibuk berpikir, memikirkan kembali pertanyaan Jongin. Pertanyaan paling umum dari orang-orang jika melihatnya dan Yifan bersama. Pertanyaan yang dari dulu paling sulit untuk dijawab.

_Yifan itu siapamu, Kyungsoo?_

Ia sudah mengenal Yifan nyaris seumur hidupnya. Tidak ada yang Yifan tidak tahu tentang dirinya, karena Kyungsoo selalu membagi semua keluh kesahnya pada pemuda itu. Tanpa ada rahasia sama sekali. Yifan bisa dibilang sebagai orang yang paling mengenalnya, orang yang selalu ada tiap kali dibutuhkan, orang yang menjadi tempatnya untuk bersandar jika sudah tidak mempunyai pegangan, orang yang selalu mengisi toples biskuit di kantornya tiap hari untuk Kyungsoo habiskan.

Bagaimana cara merangkum semua itu menjadi satu jawaban?

_Dia hyung-ku_ , adalah jawaban standar yang sejak kecil selalu ia berikan. Karena Yifan terasa seperti itu, seperti sosok kakak laki-laki ideal yang semua orang ingin miliki—protektif, tapi selalu bisa memanjakannya. Ia sudah punya Seungsoo, tapi Yifan akan selalu menjadi favoritnya dari dulu sampai sekarang.

Makanya ia heran dengan tuduhan awal Jongin yang mengatakan bahwa Yifan adalah pacar barunya. Bagaimana bisa Jongin sampai pada kesimpulan itu?  _Well_ , Baekhyun dan Jongdae memang pernah iseng berkata ia dan Yifan akan menjadi pasangan yang cocok. Tapi yang benar saja...

Kyungsoo melirik diam-diam pemuda yang sedang menyetir di sebelahnya. Yifan terlihat tenang dan tidak banyak bicara dari tadi, mungkin karena semua percakapan yang coba ia mulai tidak ditanggapi oleh Kyungsoo yang sibuk melamun.

“Yifan  _hyung_.”

“Hm?”

Kyungsoo membuka mulut, tapi lalu menutupnya lagi. Ia tidak yakin apa yang ingin ia tanyakan.

Yifan menoleh ke arahnya ketika menyadari ada yang aneh, ia kembali bertanya. “ _What is it, sweety? Something bothering you?”_

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala sambil tetap memandang Yifan. “Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku bolos sekolah.”

Pemuda yang lebih tua 8 tahun itu hanya terkekeh. “ _Don’t mention it_ , Soo. Asal jangan jadi kebiasaan, ibumu bisa melabrakku jika tahu hal ini.”

Kyungsoo ikut tertawa kecil. Ia menyukai perasaan ini, perasaan nyaman dan aman yang selalu ia rasakan saat bersama Yifan. Ia biasanya bukan tipe yang bergantung pada orang lain, Kyungsoo selama ini selalu independen dan tidak mau menyusahkan siapa pun. Tapi hanya saat bersama Yifan ia seakan bisa bersantai sejenak dan melepas semua bebannya, karena ia tahu ada Yifan yang akan membuat segalanya baik-baik saja.

“Dan terima kasih sudah menjadi  _hyung_ -ku selama ini. Kau yang terbaik,  _hyung_!”

Tawa Yifan langsung lenyap.

Kyungsoo tidak menyadarinya.

 

***

 

Jongin adalah tipe pemuda yang tahu apa yang ia inginkan, tahu bagaimana mendapatkannya dan bagaimana mempertahankannya. Ketika ia menyadari orang yang ia cintai bukanlah pacarnya, ia tidak ragu untuk langsung memutuskan Kyungsoo. Mungkin terkesan kejam dan brengsek, apalagi mengingat ia langsung menyatakan cinta pada Luhan di hari yang sama setelah hubungan lima bulannya dengan Kyungsoo berakhir.

Sesungguhnya ia hanya terlalu  _straightforward_  dalam urusan perasaan.

Kalau sudah tidak cinta, bilang. Kalau ingin putus, bilang. Daripada malah hatinya bercabang dan terjadi perselingkuhan yang tidak diinginkan, langsung mengakhiri dan jujur pada mantannya adalah hal yang tepat menurutnya. Jongin juga tidak mengerti apa gunanya melanjutkan hubungan jika salah satu di antara mereka sudah merasa tidak nyaman lagi.

Sekali lagi, ini bukan kejam menurut kamusnya. Ia hanya bertindak praktis tanpa perlu berbelit-belit, membebaskan dirinya dari kegalauan yang biasanya dialami remaja labil masa kini.

“Bung, aku pun sependapat denganmu.” Sehun pernah berkata begitu suatu ketika, saat keduanya membicarakan topik serius mengenai prinsip masing-masing dalam menjalin hubungan. Mereka jarang mendiskusikan hal-hal berat, jadi ini sebenarnya sebuah momen langka.

Oh Sehun mendapat gelar kehormatan sebagai sahabat terbaiknya memang bukan tanpa alasan. Untuk beberapa hal, mereka terlampau mirip satu sama lain. Sehun memutuskan pacar  _on and off_ -nya sejak SMP, Zitao, dengan alasan yang hampir sama dengan Jongin. ‘ _Aku naksir senior kelas 3 yang imut itu’_  adalah alasannya. Jongin tidak menghakimi, walaupun ia menyukai Zitao selama ini sebagai pacar sahabatnya, ia mengerti alasan Sehun.

Jika sudah menyangkut urusan hati, kejam adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dihindari.

Dan kali ini gantian dirinya yang merasa menjadi korban dari kekejaman Luhan.

Ia sedang merasakan hal paling absurd yang ada di dunia: rasa cemburu.

“ _Hyung_ , kau benar-benar suka orang itu, ya?” Jongin bertanya dengan nada terluka saat kegiatan klub hendak dimulai. Mereka sedang berada di ruang klub sepak bola berdua saja, anggota lain banyak yang belum datang. Jongin tengah duduk di salah satu kursi dan memberikan Luhan pandangan intens, sementara Luhan yang duduk di seberangnya sedang fokus memainkan ponselnya tanpa begitu memedulikan sang pacar.

Setelah kepergian Yifan dan Kyungsoo, Luhan berhasil mengusir Jongin untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Jongin tidak bisa melawan karena Luhan benar-benar imut ketika mengancam tidak mau bicara dengan Jongin sepanjang hari jika ia masih bolos. Dan yang menyebalkan, sepanjang di kelas konsentrasinya hanya tertuju pada Luhan. Ia cemburu luar biasa karena Luhan terlihat begitu memuja Wu Yifan  _whatever_  ini.

“ _Hyuuung_ ~” Ia merajuk ketika Luhan mengabaikannya.

Luhan akhirnya melepaskan pandangan dari ponselnya dan memandang Jongin yang dari raut mukanya terlihat sedang ngambek. Ia tertawa kecil sambil menyentuh telapak tangan Jongin yang ada di atas meja, menggenggamnya kemudian. “Kenapa, Jonginnie?”

Jongin masih cemberut, tapi genggaman tangan Luhan membuatnya lebih rileks. “Kau suka orang itu?”

“Orang itu siapa?”

“Wu Yifan.”

Luhan mengerjap, lalu mengangguk. “Ya, dia desainer favoritku.”

Kim Jongin langsung mengalami  _mental breakdown_. Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Luhan dan bangkit dari kursi. Perasaan cemburu adalah hal yang baru baginya, Jongin tidak pernah merasa terancam sebelumnya ketika menjalin hubungan. Ia tidak pernah merasakan takut miliknya akan direbut orang lain. Tapi Luhan sungguh tahu caranya membuat hidupnya jungkir balik.

Luhan tertawa sambil ikut berdiri. “Jongin- _ah_ , kau cemburu?”

“Ya.” Jawaban cepat langsung keluar selagi ia sibuk mencari  _jersey_  di lokernya, dengan sengaja menolak melakukan kontak mata dengan Luhan ketika mengatakannya.

Luhan tampak berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa, karena menurutnya situasi ini sangat lucu. Bagi Luhan, Kim Jongin adalah sosok yang kuat dan terkesan dingin.  _Winger_  andal di klub sepak bola dan  _dancer_  luar biasa dari klub  _dance_ , siapa sangka pemuda itu bisa dengan lugas mengakui dirinya tengah cemburu?

“Jongin- _aaah_.” Pemuda Cina itu berdiri di belakangnya, menarik-narik ujung kaus Jongin untuk menarik perhatian.

Jongin masih mencoba cuek dan sibuk mengaduk-aduk loker untuk menemukan  _jersey_ -nya.

“Kenapa cemburu?”

“Kok masih nanya?” gerutunya sambil membanting pintu loker dan berbalik menghadap Luhan dengan  _jersey_  miliknya di tangan. “Kau begitu gembira hanya karena  _selca_  dengannya! Kau tersenyum begitu lebar, begitu manis, begitu menggemaskan—senyuman favoritku!—ketika memandangnya! Kelihatan jelas kau memujanya,  _hyung_!”

Luhan kali ini tidak dapat menahannya, ia tertawa sambil memukul pelan bahu Jongin. “Astaga, kau membuatku terdengar seperti  _fanboy_  yang parah.”

Jongin hanya mendengus, ia mulai melepas kancing seragamnya.

“Tapi,” Tangan Luhan yang semula ada di bahu Jongin berganti menuju kancing-kancing yang belum terlepas, membuat gerakan Jongin tertahan. “itu dia intinya, kan? Aku hanya  _fanboy_ -nya Wu Yifan.”

Jongin tidak membalas. Bukan karena tidak mau, tapi karena tidak bisa. Tangan Luhan kini yang menggantikan gerakan tangannya untuk melepas kancing seragam, dan bagaimana Jongin mampu untuk berpikir dalam situasi seperti ini?

“Aku juga memuja Park Jisung dan Cristiano Ronaldo, kau harus tahan dengan itu.” Suara Luhan kini terdengar seperti bisikan di telinganya.

Jongin membayangkan hidup yang sangat berat untuk berkompetisi dengan sekian banyak idola Luhan demi memenangkan atensi pemuda Cina itu. Tapi jika itu artinya ia bisa memiliki Luhan setiap hari untuk melepas kancing bajunya seperti sekarang, ia mencoba tidak keberatan.

“Bagaimana bisa aku tahan dengan itu semua?”

“Karena yang sungguh-sungguh kucintai hanya kau.”

Jawaban itu memuaskan Jongin. Plus kecupan singkat Luhan di bibirnya untuk membungkam mulutnya yang awalnya sudah siap untuk perdebatan panjang.

 

***

 

Yifan merasa menjadi orang paling merana sedunia.

Pemuda yang ia cintai hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak, dan ia bahkan tidak mampu untuk protes. Karena setelah segala bentuk kasih sayang dan perhatian yang sudah ia berikan pada Kyungsoo selama 15 tahun— _goddamnit, it’s 15 fucking years!_ Siapa yang bisa mengalahkan itu? _—_ sampai kapan pun ia hanya akan dianggap sebagai kakak. Tidak lebih sebatas itu.

_You’re so pathetic, Wu Yifan, you’re in love with a boy you can never have_.

“Jadi, katakan padaku,” Suara berat Chanyeol terdengar di sebelahnya. “Ini masih mengenai Do Kyungsoo?”

Park Chanyeol adalah salah satu model terbaik milik perusahaannya, perbedaan usia yang tidak cukup jauh dan sifat pemuda itu yang  _easy going_  membuat mereka cepat akrab. Menjadi teman minum-minum dan memberinya beberapa ide untuk rancangan pakaian terbarunya. Atau bahkan sebagai teman curhat—seperti yang sekarang ini sedang ia lakukan.

Yifan bisa gila jika tidak menceritakan beban pikirannya pada siapa pun, dan kebetulan ia mempercayai Chanyeol untuk rahasia terbesarnya. Walau pemuda 23 tahun itu terkenal ceplas-ceplos dan mulutnya  _ember_ , ia adalah teman terbaik yang Yifan miliki—Chanyeol bahkan sangat akrab dengan Kyungsoo. Maka ia putuskan bahwa Chanyeol bisa ia percaya dalam masalah kisah romansanya yang tragis.

“Kapan ini tidak tentangnya?” Yifan tidak tahu sudah semenyedihkan apa nada suaranya barusan.

“ _Hyung_ , kau benar-benar menyedihkan.”

_Well_ , terima kasih banyak, Park Chanyeol, untuk mengatakan hal itu keras-keras.

Yifan berdecak sambil meletakkan tabletnya agak keras di meja. “Kau pikir aku tidak tahu itu?”

Mereka berdua kini sedang berada di ruang kerjanya, membicarakan proyek  _fashion show_  bulan depan dan pakaian apa yang akan dikenakan Chanyeol nanti. Melihat pemuda Cina itu kelihatan mulai emosi membuat Chanyeol merasa harus berhati-hati dalam berbicara, ia menegakkan tubuhnya yang awalnya bersandar nyaman di kursi. Yifan mungkin temannya, tapi bagaimanapun dia tetap bosnya.

“ _Newsflash_ , manusia di dunia ini bukan hanya Kyungsoo. Kau selalu bisa mencari yang lain,  _hyung_.”

“Aku hanya ingin dia, Chanyeol. Bukan yang lain.”

Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala, benar-benar keras kepala seperti biasa. Itu dulu adalah  _trait_  Yifan yang ia kagumi, pemuda itu begitu ambisius di usia yang terbilang muda. Lihat saja pencapaiannya saat ini yang belum tentu bisa disaingi oleh rival-rivalnya yang jauh lebih senior. Tapi sekarang terasa menyebalkan sekali berdebat dengannya.

“Aku mengerti kenapa kau bisa merasakan seperti itu pada Kyungsoo. Aku akui, dia memang pemuda yang sangat luar biasa. Aku bahkan mungkin akan mengejarnya kalau bukan karena tahu kau pasti langsung membunuhku jika aku melakukan itu.” Chanyeol melirik sekilas ke arah Yifan yang sudah melotot ke arahnya. Ia menelan ludah, “Tapi, Yifan  _hyung_ , ini tidak baik untukmu. Karena, kau tahu, kau bisa dipenjara.”

Yifan kembali berdecak, kali ini memutar matanya bosan pada kalimat itu. “Karena menurutmu aku pedofil?”

“Umm, yeah, itu salah satunya...”

Yifan selalu beranggapan hal itu konyol sekali, memangnya dia ini penjahat kelamin? Walau tentunya ia tidak menyalahkan jika Chanyeol sampai berasumsi seekstrem itu, karena dilihat dari manapun perbedaan usia 8 tahun ditambah lagi Kyungsoo masih di bawah umur membuat rasa cintanya terlihat seperti nafsu belaka. Chanyeol yang sahabatnya saja masih beranggapan begitu, bagaimana dengan reaksi orang-orang jika tahu? Yifan hanya bisa meringis.

“Chanyeol, pedofil adalah ketertarikan seksual pada bocah di bawah umur. Dan kau tahu ketertarikanku hanya pada Kyungsoo, aku benar-benar tulus menyanyanginya. Bocah-bocah yang lain hanya membuatku ingin mendorong mereka ke jurang.” Ia memberikan jawaban dengan nada tenang.

Chanyeol mendesah, tapi tidak berniat untuk protes. “ _You’re so whipped, hyung_.”

“ _I am_.”

**Author's Note:**

> repost dari AFF, thank you for reading :)


End file.
